


The Library Avenger Academy

by LizzaBeth



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Avac, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzaBeth/pseuds/LizzaBeth
Summary: Cosas interesantes suceden cuando el genio más popular en la Avengers Academy decide sorprender al presidente de la clase en la biblioteca.Cosas interesantes suceden cuando decides conversar un rato fuera de la biblioteca con una amiga y llevas tu smartphone en la mano.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de MARVEL.
> 
> No soy escritora de fics, en su mayoría se tratarán de ideas, headcanons y otras ideas que se rehúsen a quedarse en mi cabeza.
> 
> Los sucesos escritos se basan en el juego Avengers Academy.
> 
>  
> 
> .

Anthony Stark, el chico popular, genio, multimillonario, filántropo, playboy... No. Por favor omitir esto último.

  
En la actualidad al hablar de Tony Stark no se puede evitar pensar también en su perfecto novio: Steve Rogers; la“noticia” de su relación fue una sorpresa para absolutamente nadie, Janet y Natasha lo saben.

 

Tantos prejuicios alrededor del chico genio alborotador pero Steve sabía mejor que nadie que detrás de esa imagen pública, se escondía un chico sensible y amoroso.

 

Una tarde cualquiera Steve estaba en un cubículo en la biblioteca leyendo un libro para después hacer sus deberes. Tony se asoma sonriendo complacido, su novio es tan obstinado… usualmente le gusta actuar a la antigua y prefiere buscar en los libros antes que consultar en Google Académico, parece estar muy concentrado en su lectura así que decide sorprenderlo de la nada sentándose en sus piernas y robándole un beso fugaz.

  
Steve a penas puede reaccionar a tiempo para sostenerlo.

  
-T-tony…

  
-Shhh cariño - susurró mientras lo observaba fijamente con su innata sensualidad-, si el director Fury descubre que su disciplinado presidente de la clase está usando la biblioteca para estudiar la“anatomía” del genio de la academia, podría… castigarnos.

  
Continuó besándolo esta vez bajando por su mentón hasta llegar al cuello del capitán y a la vez colando sus manos traviesas debajo de la camiseta sintiendo ese perfecto abdomen ejercitado. Steve suspira mordiéndose el labio inferior y su sonrojo lo delata.

A Tony le encanta provocarlo porque sabe que Steve sería incapaz de ir más allá y caer en su juego, sin embargo ya es momento de que reciba un castigo.  
Steve abruptamente se levanta tomando y sentando a Tony sobre el escritorio mientras se acomoda guiando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, lo sostiene entre sus brazos y le devuelve un beso apasionado. Tony tan solo consigue expresar un suave quejido mientras se deja llevar por la adrenalina y le corresponde con la misma intensidad, acariciando la espalda y el cabello de Steve y este le responde afianzando aún más la cercanía de sus cuerpos y...

 

Nada. Cuando Tony abre los ojos está sentado sobre el escritorio y Steve está observándolo desde la puerta del cubículo con el libro en la mano.

  
-Lo siento amor, debo leer esto- le dice a modo de venganza.

 

Tony frunce el ceño en un mohín adorable como cada vez que no puede conseguir algo que quiere. Steve se retira con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, conoce tan bien a Tony como para saber que no le importará nada en absoluto e irrumpirá en su habitación en medio de la noche hasta salirse con la suya.

 

 

Mientras tanto fuera de la biblioteca.

 

-¡Lo tengo!- celebró Janet enseñando en su Smartphone la foto que acabó de tomar-, esto irá directamente a instagram hashtag “Stony” hashtag “biblioteca”.

  
-Te dije que funcionaría desactivando el flash- comentó Natasha sonriendo maliciosamente.


End file.
